L'amour est aveugle et sa canne est rose
by Noectus
Summary: Les excès de violence étaient une tâche noire dans le tableau blanc d'Eren autant qu'Eren était une tâche blanche dans le tableau noir de Levi. Peut-être aurait-il juste dû rester ce simple barman solitaire, ou peut-être pas. "Je le trouve triste" "Hum ?" "Ton sourire, je le trouve triste." "Je ne souris pas." "Justement." monde réel, yaoi, rating M pour la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Après une promesse envers une amie, je me lance dans cette school fic yaoi reprenant les les personnages de SNK, ce manga tant en vogue depuis quelque temps (et on comprend pourquoi!). Je dois vous avouer avoir un grand mal avec les school fics, mais... Je vais me lancer à fond pour elle, pour vous. Je tiens à prévenir tout de même qu'il y a un risque que je sois un peu OOC sur certain personnages à cause de l'interprétation que je fais d'eux, mais aussi de l'histoire que je leur ai créé afin de coller à la trame de cette fic.

/!/ Petite info, bien qu'il se peut qu'elle ne vous intéresse pas. J'ai étudié la taille de tous les personnages de SNK, mais le fait qu'il y ait dix centimètres d'écart entre Levi et Eren me gênait (soucis du détail me direz-vous) alors, j'ai préféré enlever quelques centimètres à Eren ! Cette fois-ci, je peux vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

•

Chapitre 1

•

Tirant une longue taffe de son poison, laissant la fumée venir gratter sa gorge, s'incruster lentement dans ses poumons pour finalement ressortir, ondulant langoureusement, flirtant avec l'air frais de ce début de mois de décembre, il passa sa main sur son cou, se le massant un instant tandis que son autre main venait apporter sa cigarette dans son champ de mire, lui permettant de l'observer à sa guise.

Son introspection du tube orange et blanc terminée, il laissa sa tête tomber vers sa droite tout en laissant ses bras retrouver négligemment ses flancs. De ce que déblatérait la personne à ses côtés, il n'en entendait qu'un bourdonnement, bien que la femme bougeait rapidement laissant son corps se balancer d'un côté puis d'un autre tout autant qu'elle ne cessait de replacer ses lunettes, il lui semblait que ses mouvements étaient ralentis, flous. Il voyait flou.

Il soupira, et jeta sa cigarette sur le sol, presque déçu d'une nouvelle fois n'avoir tiré que quelques fois dessus. Nouveau soupire, mouvement de sourcil irrité. Même une foutue clope sur le sol le dérangeait.

Il devait se bouger afin de sortir de cet état léthargique. En prenant un léger élan, il réussit à se décoller du mur contre lequel il était appuyé depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Il tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'amie, en rencontrant ses yeux, elle comprit ce qu'il souhaitait et commença à le suivre dépassant rapidement les portes bar.

« - J'ai tellement hâte de revoir mes élèves, ils sont tellement mignons et si petits ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard, mais au son de sa voix, il pouvait imaginer ses yeux pétillants à l'idée de retrouver ses élèves préférés dans le lycée où elle enseignait, il pouvait aussi clairement supposer qu'elle avait ses deux mains jointes de la même façon qu'une personne priant le ferait. Cette dernière pensée le blasa plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Passant une autre porte qui amenait au stock du bar, il posa négligemment son manteau ainsi que son sac avant de faire demi-tour.

« - Je commence à me sentir vieille maintenant ! » Rit-elle tout en le suivant. « Il fut un temps où nous aussi nous étions de jeunes et fougueux adolescents comme eux Levi, tu arrives à y croire ? » Maintenant elle était nostalgique. « J'ai de la chance de paraître aussi jeune je trouve. » Le-dit Levi haussa un sourcil aux paroles de la brune, ce qu'elle remarqua. « Oh, je veux dire... Comparé à toi. Même quand tu avais dix-sept ans tu paraissais en avoir vingt-huit... Trente ? Enfin, si tu te déridais un peu... »

Il lui lança un regard plus qu'appuyé qui la fit taire derechef, pas qu'il était tant susceptible – excepté lorsque cela touchait sa taille plutôt petite pour un homme. Mais il trouvait ce genre de remarques inutiles.

« - Je pense que je vais y aller. » Finit-elle par dire après un long silence presque gênant. « Je ne voudrais pas me coucher trop tard, les lycéens vont absorber toute mon énergie demain, de plus, j'aimerais faire bonne impression à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore puisque je vais avoir une nouvelle classe à ma charge en attendant qu'une de mes collègues mette au monde son enfant. Si tu savais ce qu'il s'est dit de moi l'an dernier. » Elle fit un vague geste de la main. « A bientôt ! » Finit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Les yeux de Levi suivirent la brune sans qu'ils ne la regardent vraiment. Lorsqu'elle disparut entièrement derrière les portes du bâtiment, il soupira lourdement et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, là où se trouvait le bar ainsi que le billard et le bon vieux flipper à l'effigie de la célèbre saga Star Wars sur lequel il vint y appuyer le bas de son dos tandis qu'un grand blond s'approchait lentement vers lui, Erwin, c'était son nom, un barman saisonnier calme et respectueux, Levi ne le détestait pas.

« - Levi ! » S'exclama-t-il en guise de bonjour.

L'interpelé haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil tout en rendant le regard du blond en guise de réponse. Il prit une grande respiration, croisant ses bras et ses jambes plus par habitude que par volonté.

« - C'est ton dernier jour ? » Finit par demander Levi d'une voix enrouée et rauque à force de ne plus être sollicitée.

Erwin opina du chef, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

« - Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que je vais te manquer. » Rit-il. « Je reviendrais durant les vacances scolaire d'été, je pense. » Il s'assit sur le billard face à Levi. « J'ai cru comprendre que deux nouveaux arrivaient aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras pas t'ennuyer avec des newbies sous les bras. » Ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses mains.

« - Hn. »

En réalité, il se fichait qu'Erwin parte tout autant qu'il se fichait de ses nouveaux collègues – il avait même oublié leur arrivé alors que son patron le lui avait répété encore et encore ces dernières semaines. Il se fichait de tout, tout court.

Ainsi, il ignora la porte du bar qui s'ouvrit afin de laisser les deux jeunots s'infiltrer dans le bar, préférant laisser Erwin, doté d'un bien meilleur contact humain que lui, s'occuper d'eux. Levi se redressa afin de rejoindre le bar, une fois fait, il passa un doigt sur le marbre pour finalement constater que le blond n'était vraiment pas bon en matière de nettoyage, il soupira, irrité d'avoir passé tant de temps à lui enseigner à astiquer ce satané bar pour arriver à un si mauvais résultat. Il fit le tour de ce dernier et attrapa une éponge ainsi qu'un chiffon au passage.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite Erwin parler aux deux filles qu'il avait tout même pris la peine d'observer un peu – il n'avait rien remarqué d'autre que le fait que l'une était petite et blonde alors que l'autre était plus grande que Levi d'au moins dix centimètres et possédait de longs cheveux châtains. Il finit d'astiquer le bar rapidement d'une main plus qu'agile et se permit d'allumer le système son afin de laisser des mélodies aux couleurs rock et punk souffler jusqu'à ses oreilles. Levi n'avait pas une très grande culture musicale, il avait ses quelques classiques et ne s'intéressait pas aux « hit » dont les jeunes déblatéraient à longueur de journée. Pourtant, ce qu'il pouvait aimer écouter de la musique encore et encore.

Levi jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, la soirée allait bientôt commencer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire au bar entièrement décoré sur le thème de l'Irlande puis soupira une énième fois.

Dix-huit heures, le bar se remplissait doucement mais sûrement.

Vingt deux heures, Le son n'était plus assez fort, les premiers murmures se transformaient de minutes en minutes en de grands rires et divers hurlements.

Minuit, Levi se massait les tempes. Christia, la petite blonde était définitivement la stagiaire la plus maladroite tandis que l'autre, Sasha était la plus tête en l'air qui soit.

Une heure du matin, Levi nota dans un coin de sa tête de dire à son patron ne plus jamais accepter d'élèves de section hôtelière.

Deux heures et demi du matin. Délivrance. Les portes se fermèrent sur les dernières personnes peut-être un peu trop éméchées.

« - Levi, tu ne pense pas que l'on devrait appeler un taxi pour le vieux Pixis ? » Demanda Erwin alors que Levi partait déjà, sa soirée étant terminée.

L'interpelé se retourna lentement, stoppant sa marche.

« - J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre que de me préoccuper d'un vieux crouton. » Dit-il d'un ton morne tout en jouant avec ses clés.

« - Je, je vais quand même lui en appeler un. J'en connais un très bien et... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser sur ce trottoir. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la petite voix qui venait de prendre la parole.

« - Merci Christia. » Sourit Erwin. « J'aurais eu mon portable sur moi je l'aurais fait. »

La blonde acquiesça et sortit son smartphone, quelques secondes plus tard elle avait déjà retrouvé le numéro qu'elle souhaitait.

Levi haussa une épaule puis se remit en marche vers sa moto sans un seul au revoir, pas même envers le grand blond qu'il n'était pas certain de revoir avant un long moment. Il sortit son casque de son sac prévu à cet effet, le plaça rapidement sur sa tête, mit ses gants en cuir et referma correctement son lourd blouson lui aussi en cuir. Agilement, il passa une jambe par dessus sa Triumph Bonneville noire de 2010, alluma le contact puis, ne laissant pas le temps à sa moto de chauffer rien qu'un peu, démarra et partit le plus vivement possible de cet endroit.

Il commença seulement à se décrisper au bout de quelques minutes en sentant le vent froid taper contre son jean, il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira d'aise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses muscles avaient été contractés durant cette soirée, se retrouver avec deux jeunes incompétents l'avait tout bonnement épuisé au point qu'il en fut presque soulagé d'apercevoir le bâtiment dans lequel il logeait ainsi que de pouvoir garer son bolide sur le parking de ce dernier.

Lorsque qu'il récupéra ses clés et enleva son casque, son regard s'arrêta un instant sur un groupe d'adolescents se battant de manière désordonnée, il s'appuya contre le réservoir de son deux roues pestant intérieurement contre la stupidité de ceux pour qui il perdait son temps à les observer. Il remarqua rapidement qu'en réalité ils semblaient tous en avoir pour une seule et même personne, il semblait plus petit qu'eux mais se débattait avec une hargne qui lui semblait être singulière à lui, mais ce que Levi remarqua le plus furent ses deux grands yeux verts qui semblaient hurler toute la haine du monde.

« - Quel Rambo des bacs à sable ce petit. » Souffla Levi.

Il finit par abandonner son appuis et se souleva lorsqu'il remarqua que la petite guerre entre les adolescents semblait se calmer. Levi n'était pas quelqu'un de très humain et ne se sentait que rarement concerné, pourtant il possédait une once de conscience et, peut-être se sentirait-il un minimum coupable si un pauvre jeune qui se faisait attaquer par une bande serait laissé pour mort devant son propre immeuble. Peut-être. Mais là, ça n'importait peu, les imbéciles commençaient à partir et le plus petit réussissait à, à peu près, tenir sur ses quilles. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide – et puis, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Levi.

Il regagna alors rapidement son appartement se trouvant au dernier étage. Il puait l'alcool et la transpiration mais, lorsqu'il posa ses clés contre un meuble se trouvant dans l'entrée de son logement et que ses yeux trouvèrent la porte de sa salle de bain, il ne trouva pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à celle-ci et choisit de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour finalement se jeter sur son lit.

Levi était mort de fatigue pourtant, comme bien de nombreuses nuits, il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant le lendemain matin.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Je croise les patounes pour que vous ayez aimé ce premier chapitre même si j'en suis vraiment peu fière et qu'il soit un peu inutile (et court) mais... J'aime prendre tout mon temps pour mettre les choses en place. (Je dis ça, mais je trouve que tout se passe trop vite dans ce chapitre, ahem ~) Je m'excuse aussi des fautes d'inattention que j'ai dû laisser un peu partout malgré mes nombreuses relectures... J'espère vous revoir pour la suite.

Les reviews sont un peu comme une sorte de revenu... Si vous pourriez être gentils et me laisser vos impressions, je vous en serais reconnaissante !


	2. Chapter 2

**/!/ Puisque tout le monde ne regarde pas toujours ses MP voire pas du tout. Je répondrais à toutes reviews à chaque début de chapitre, bien qu'elles me fassent tout autant plaisir, je ne répondrais évidement pas aux toutes petites reviews du genre « trop bien, vivement la suite » afin de ne pas trop remplir cet espace. :)** Bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutient ! (En espèrant ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes dans ce chapitre ~)

**Statice →** Merci beaucoup ! Mais non ! Ca doit être vachement amusant d'avoir Hanji en prof' ahah ! (Par contre, je veux bien te prêter mon prof' de français, là tu vas te tirer une balle ! xD)

**Solene →** C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, je te remercie pour cette adorable review !:)

**Lasapi →** D'abord, un grand merci. Ta review est certainement celle qui m'a donnée l'envie de terminer plus rapidement ce deuxième chapitre entre quelques DM et mes révisions ~ Je ne pensais pas avoir assez bien retranscrit le caractère à Levi, c'est un personnage difficile à cerner et le faire vivre sous la plume n'est pas aisé, alors ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire un tel compliment. Encore merci !:)

**Omya-chan →** J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal avec les school fics, c'est toujours la même trame, on a peu de matière, si mon amie ne m'avait pas autant poussée à la faire, elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! En tous cas, je te remercie pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite !:)

**estelle0 →** Vraiment un très grand merci pour cette très gentille review, j'ai eu peur de ne pas correctement retranscrire le caractère de Levi alors qu'arrivé là vous n'avez pas l'air déçu et qu'en plus de ça, dans le chapitre 2 j'ai eu un mal fou à faire vivre le personnage d'Eren, je crois que nous verrons plus Levi que lui ! xD Et je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussir à respecter ce personnage ! :) Je peux que te remercier une nouvelle fois et te dire : A bientôt !

* * *

•

Chapitre 2

•

Il ferma les yeux le plus fortement possible, ses mains sur ses genoux il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration un point trop saccadée.

« - Eren Jäger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Si tu comptes rester planté en plein milieu du terrain, autant que tu rejoignes les groupiasses qui vous observent en haut de l'estrade. Dépêche-toi de bouger tes petites fesses avant qu'elles ne rencontrent un de mes pieds, et j'peux te dire que j'en ai de la force gamin ! »

Le jeune homme lança un bref regard à son entraîneur avant de se redresser et de repartir dans une courses effrénée qui avait pour but d'aller chercher un ballon qui, apparemment, ne souhaitait pas quitter les mains d'un blond de taille moyenne qui répondait au nom de Jean Kirstein.

Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de sa cible, celui qui détenait le ballon se stoppa tout à coup sans oublier de continuer de dribbler.

« - Alors ? Tu semblais avoir beaucoup plus envie de te battre la dernière fois hein ? » Commença le plus grand des deux non sans laisser un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. « D'ailleurs, ça n'est pas un œil au beurre noir qu'il te reste ici ? »

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement avant de repartir dans un tambourinement infernal, il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents.

« - Pauvre petit, je dois avoir un peu de crème pour les hématomes chez moi... Tu veux que je demande à ma maman de s'occuper de toi ? » Ajouta Jean qui continuait de sourire.

Eren sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir sur ses yeux verts dans lesquels une tempête semblait avoir lieu.

« - D'abord Jäger, maintenant Kirstein ! S'arrêter en plein milieu du terrain pour parler, non mais je rêve ! » Hurla l'entraîneur qui fulminait sur place. « Si vous avez envie de discuter cheveux vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre l'équipe des chear leaders ! J'en reviens pas, vous êtes tous des grosses merdes, dégagez de ce terrain et revenez lorsque vous serez capable de faire quelque chose ! »

Les deux adolescents laissèrent leur regard dériver sur leur entraîneur grassouillet qui quittait le gymnase tout en continuant d'insulter son équipe de basket ball actuelle, les autres joueurs eux, semblaient vouloir se jeter aux pieds de ceux qui avaient permis que ce bien trop long entraînement prenne fin.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais autant aimé vous deux ! » S'exclama l'un d'entre eux, un grand sourire soulagé illuminant son visage. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il nous fait vivre un enfers ! »

« - Ca fait deux ans et demi qu'il supporte défaites sur défaites, c'est plutôt logique qu'il en ai ras le bol de nous. » Ajouta le plus grand de l'équipe, Bertolt, qui s'approchait à petits pas. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter. « Et puis, je n'ai rien contre vous les gars, mais si vous arrêtiez de vous battre, rien que pendant les entraînements, ça nous serait d'une grande aide. »

Les interpelés se jaugèrent avec une irritation plus que visible sous les yeux fatigués de leurs cooéquipiers qui subissaient leurs incessantes disputes puerilles.

« - Allez, allons nous changer ! » Finit Bertolt.

Jean et le reste de l'équipe en accord avec cette dernière phrase, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, laissant Eren seul, toujours planté en plein centre du terrain.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant quelques rires, ses yeux vinrent rencontrer un petit groupe de filles qui restaient toujours lorsque lui et son équipe jouaient. Lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte qu'il les regardait, elles se mirent à glousser un peu plus fort tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Eren haussa un sourcil et se décida finalement à rapidement rejoindre les vestiaires. Voulant éviter tout nouveau conflit avec Jean, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer, il prit simplement son sac avant de retrouver le terrain de basket et emprunta le même chemin que l'atroupement de filles avait prit quelques minutes auparavant.

Il se sentait poisseux et voulait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, aucun bus ne pouvait l'amener non loin de sa maison après dix-huit heures, il devait donc rentrer à pied.

Il soupira tout en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à la cour du lycée, généralement elle était toujours plus ou moins vide à cette heure là, ce jour n'était pas une exception. Son regard accrocha deux ou trois personnes solitaires avant de trouver deux visages qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« - Mikasa, Armin ! » S'exclama Eren, sa jovialité retrouvée en à peine quelques secondes.

Ils se retournèrent vivement vers lui puis répondirent chaudement au salut.

« - Je suis restée un peu à la bibliothèque après mes cours, le temps que j'en sorte je me suis dis que je pouvais t'attendre. » Commença la brune, une pointe de joie se reflétant sur son doux visage. « Mais vu que votre entraînement semblait prendre du temps, j'allais partir. »

« - Et elle est tombée sur moi ! » La coupa Armin.

Eren sourit.

« - Donc tu m'as attendu avec elle, vous n'aviez pas à vous préoccuper de moi. »

« - Tu pourrais simplement nous dire merci. » Répondit le blond.

« - On sait que tu n'aimes pas rentrer seul, alors pour une fois que nous avions la possibilité de rentrer avec toi, autant le faire. » Termina Mikasa.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase elle se leva de son banc incitant son voisin à faire de même. Sans un mot, elle commença à marcher tandis que les deux autres suivirent sans protester.

« - Alors, cet entraînement ? » Demanda Armin alors qu'ils dépassaient déjà les grilles de l'établissement scolaire.

« - J'ai encore faillis me battre avec Kirstein. » Mikasa se retourna vivement tout en jetant un regard plein de reproches envers son – presque – frère. « Je n'y étais pour rien, je ne lui ai même pas répondu. Si l'entraîneur ne l'avait pas coupé, je dois quand même avouer que j'aurais finit par me jeter sur lui, il commence à me monter à la tête. » Son meilleur ami lui envoya un sourire compatissant. « Et puis, l'entraînement en soit. Comme d'habitude. » Finit-il avec un vague geste de la main.

Personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit, il savaient qu'il était de toutes façons inutile de sermoner Eren à ce propos.

Il leur arrivait souvent de pouvoir passer un temps indéfinit sans lâcher une seule parole, alors qu'Eren trouvait ce silence presque gênant à chaques moments qu'il pointait son nez, Mikasa et Armin, eux, l'appréciait beaucoup.

Les dix minutes qui séparaient le lycée de la maison d'Armin furent longues pour le jeune joueur de basket ball mais les dix autres qui l'ammenaient chez lui furent encore plus longues. Mikasa ne pipait toujours pas un seul mot, mais Eren savait qu'elle désaprouvait totalement son comportement et qu'elle était plus qu'éreintée de passer son temps à le fliquer au lycée afin qu'il fasse le moins d'éccarts possible. Certes, il avait fait de grands efforts et se retrouvait bien moins souvent dans des conflits que les années précèdantes, mais ses agissements n'étaient pas non plus toujours des plus raisonnables.

Mikasa s'arrêta, elle se tourna vers la route et, après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait le temps de passer, traversa. Eren qui ne faisait plus attention à son environnement depuis bien cinq minutes releva la tête vivement avant de remarquer que non seulement la brune avait bifurqué mais aussi que sa maison se trouvait en face de lui. Pressé, il commença à traverser lui aussi.

Non loin de lui, il entendit un bruit de moteur tout à fait singulier – Eren cru un instant que l'engin sifflait. N'ayant pas sincèrement l'envie de finir en boullie il se hâta de rejoindre le trottoir non sans jeter un regard à la moto noire qui filait à grande vitesse.

Eren haussa une épaule tout en se disant que ce motard devait simplement être assez pressé. Ne voulant s'inquièter plus du fait qu'il aurait pu finir en steak haché s'il avait traversé rien que quelques secondes plus tard, il trotina jusqu'à la porte de son logement où l'attendait Mikasa qui arborait son habituelle expression neutre.

Une fois ses chaussures et son manteau jetés il ne savait où, sans attendre, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, notant au passage que son père devait encore travailler, et se jeta dans sa salle de bain. Il avait descamant besoin d'une bonne et longue douche.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'élancer dans la pièce, il s'arrêta au seuil de la salle d'eau en entandant la voix de Mikasa. Eren attendit un instant et lorsqu'elle fut face lui à lui, elle prit la parole, son portable collé à son oreille.

« - Connie voudrait qu'on se regroupe et qu'on passe une soirée ensemble dans les semaines à venir, il nous en dira plus quand il en aura parlé à tout le monde. » Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Eren eut un grand sourire, rassembler tout le monde signifiait revoir l'entièreté de son groupe qui s'était formé lors des années collège, beaucoup étaient aujourd'hui dans le même lycée que lui, mais certains avaient préféré faire d'autres choses.

Maintenant d'une humeur joyeuse, il se jeta sous une douche brulante tout en chantant un air inconnu.

* * *

Et voilà ~ J'ai apprécié écrire le début de ce chapitre, mais je dois dire que la fin aura été plus compliqué à écrire – et ça doit se voir. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, ayant mon bac de sciences et de français dans un mois, vous comprendrez que j'ai assez peu de temps pour moi dernièrement ^^'. **Ces premiers chapitres sont courts et ne servent qu'à mettre en place l'histoire, so désolée si ça n'est pas très intéressant ;o; !**

J'en profite pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissée tant de reviews la dernière fois ! A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, l'année est enfin terminée les épreuves anticipées avec !** Je me suis rattrapée du temps sans poster en essayant de l'écrire le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir poster avant que je ne parte en vacances, ça aurait vraiment fait un gros blanc si je n'avais pas posté maintenant. Peu importe, merci de votre énorme soutient, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fic plaise autant, ça me touche vraiment. Je m'excuse encore des fautes de frappes et d'inattention laissées dans les chapitres précédents et celui-ci et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Omya-chan :** J'aime aussi beaucoup le basket, bien plus que le football (err !). Je suis (un peu?) sadique je l'admets, je n'avais pas prévu qu'Eren se fasse presque écraser par Levi, mais c'était si tentant ! Oula, bonne chance pour ton bac ! Tu as tous les droits de partager ta dépression, je ne me gêne pas personnellement ! xD Merci beaucoup pour cette review, et à bientôt !:)

**Kuro-nocturna** : Rafyyyyyyy ~ Merci !:D Je te ferais découvrir ce manga la prochaine fois que je viens squatter une soirée chez toi, je te le promets.

**Emie-chan** : D'abord, un grand merci pour ta si gentille review ! « Mon » Levi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Celui-ci, c'est le mien ! (Je le prête à Eren de temps à autres ~) Si tu as apprécié les répliques de l'entraîneur, c'est ce que tu dois être aussi sadique quoi. (Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'est pas une maladie, c'est juste un peu flippant pour nos proches!). Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture !:)

: Merci, le nom de cette fic ne vient pas de ma petite cervelle mais de celle de Serge Gainsbourg, je ne suis pas une grande fan de cette personne mais ses textes ainsi qu'un grand nombre de phrases m'ont fait de l'oeil, celle-ci me fait bien rire et je la trouvais parfaite pour cette fanfiction !:)

**Statice-Law** : Ahah, merci ! L'expression « finir en steak haché » est une expression que j'utilise maintenant souvent après l'avoir tant entendue auprès de mes proches et amis motards ! Tu vas bientôt revoir Levi, je te laisse découvrir la suite !:)

* * *

•

Chapitre 3

•

Mikasa tournait en rond dans la cuisine aux tons mornes depuis maintenant quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois devant le frigidaire puis passa ses longs doigts fins et gracieux sur une vieille photographie. Elle sourit en rencontrant trois paires d'yeux pétillants. Les siens, ceux d'Eren, ceux d'Armin.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée du jeune blond. Elle se dirigea vers un plan de travail sur lequel trônait son portable qui semblait plutôt âgé, elle le déverrouilla avant de ne se rendre compte, une nouvelle fois, qu'elle n'avait pas de message.

Ses jambes marchèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à une des chaises de bar, elle s'y assit tout en commençant à se ronger nerveusement les ongles.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée du lycée une heure plus tôt, avant de ne claquer la porte au nez de Mikasa, Eren l'avait arrêtée puis lui avait dit d'une voix trainante « Le grand-père d'Armin va de plus en plus mal, je vais passer un peu de temps avec Armin, il a besoin de moi. » elle se souvint de sa voix qui se cassait petit à petit. « Papa devrait rentrer ce soir, si tu pouvais être là. » elle avait simplement hoché de la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Armin te pardonnera de ne pas avoir pu venir. » Elle avait une nouvelle fois hoché de la tête, ne pouvant parler sans risquer de fondre en larmes, « J'ai pris des fringues, je ne rentrerais pas. » furent les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait entendu prononcer.

Elle se souvint des yeux vides d'Eren, de sa gorge qui semblait toujours vouloir se serrer, encore et encore. Le grand-père d'Armin était une personne plus qu'extraordinaire, il était pour eux comme leur propre aïeul. Le savoir dépérir si rapidement était difficile pour tous ceux qui avaient été proche de lui.

Elle soupira lourdement en sentant une larme solitaire rouler sur sa joue encore légèrement arrondie qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement une adulte.

Ce mois de décembre était froid physiquement et moralement. Mikasa était épuisée de tout retenir sur ses frêles épaules, le père d'Eren été partit depuis des mois, il ne reviendra que pour de courtes semaines qui ne seraient finalement un réconfort pour personne.

Une idée germant dans son cerveau, elle se leva puis alla chercher un crayon accompagné d'un papier vierge, elle gribouilla rapidement quelques phrases sur ce dernier et partit en trombe de maison familiale après avoir attrapé son téléphone portable ainsi que ses clés.

Tout en marchant vivement dans la rue aussi vide que noire, elle composa un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, il ne fallut qu'à peine quelques sonneries pour que la personne qu'elle souhaitait joindre ne réponde.

Elle se retrouva rapidement au point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné son ami, celui-ci par ailleurs l'attendait déjà. Ses cheveux en bataille et sa tenue quelque peu négligée prouvait que le pauvre n'avait pas prévu de sortir ce soir là, mais il était ici et Mikasa ne s'en sentait que plus émue – bien qu'elle ne le montra pas. Ses longues et gracieuses jambes se rapprochèrent d'elles-mêmes vers le grand blond qui lui sourit sans chercher à lui cacher la pointe d'inquiétude qui se reflétait dans ses yeux clairs.

« - Erwin ! » Le salua-t-elle. « Merci d'être venu, je n'aurais pas supporté de rester une seconde de plus enfermée là-dedans. »

Il haussa une épaule tout en gardant son sourire.

« - Ton frère ne va pas apprécier que tu aies quitté le domicile, si je me souviens bien de tout ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone – c'est rare de t'entendre parler autant. Il t'avait demandé de rester, non ? »

Elle tiqua légèrement sur le « ton frère », mais aucun des deux ne relevèrent. Il savait depuis déjà longtemps que la jeune fille entretenait des sentiments plus que fraternels envers Eren, ils en avaient discuté quelques fois et elle avait finit par accepter de se confier à Erwin. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque à ce propos, essayant de comprendre son amie de longue date.

« - J'ai laissé un mot. » Finit-elle par dire tout en haussant une épaule à son tour.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il l'invita à passer les portes du bâtiment d'où Mikasa entendait une musique effrénée taper contre les murs, elle fut soulagée qu'une chanson plus douce vienne la remplacer lorsque ses pieds vinrent frôler le carrelage encore brillant malgré le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bar.

« - Tu n'es jamais venue ? » L'interrogea Erwin.

Mikasa se contenta de nier d'un mouvement de tête et, au vu de la popularité de l'endroit et de l'amour que portaient ses amis à faire la fête, elle se demanda un instant comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'y soit jusque là jamais venue.

Son ami eut un grand sourire et se dirigea vers le barman qu'il salua joyeusement, l'autre ne lui rendit qu'un court regard ennuyé. Erwin se tourna ensuite vers Mikasa, son visage ne montrait aucune gêne prouvant qu'il était habitué au désintérêt de celui qu'il avait salué un instant auparavant, il lui lança un léger geste de la main afin qu'elle s'approche, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

« - Mika'. » Commença-t-il lorsqu'elle l'eût rejoint. « Je te présente Levi. » Il se tourna vers le barman. « J'ai déjà dû te parler d'elle, non ? »

« - C'est possible. » Répondit-il avant de s'accouder contre son bar, son poing retenant sa tête de tomber en avant.

La brune l'observa un instant après avoir réussit à chasser le fait qu'il avait une voix indéniablement sublime de sa tête, elle ne sut s'il était simplement dérangé par leur présence ou bien si c'était dans sa nature de garder un air aussi blasé mais fut coupée dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une furie se jeta sur elle, Mikasa reconnue rapidement Sacha, une vielle amie que le temps et les ambitions différente l'avaient éloigné d'elle. Heureuse de retrouver son ancienne camarade qu'elle n'avait pu voir depuis trop longtemps, elle lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur.

Elle n'eut qu'à peine l'occasion de saluer son amie que Mikasa se retrouva ensevelie sous les paroles de Sacha qui semblait plus énergique encore qu'habituellement, elle aperçu Erwin lâcher sa discussion à sens unique un instant afin de lui sourire.

Elle sentit une agréable chaleur monter en elle tandis qu'un sourire venait naturellement se former sur son doux visage.

_Profite de l'instant présent._

…...

Eren était mitigé entre plusieurs sentiments, d'une part il était heureux de ne pas voir cette grande porte voler puis se claquer contre le mur afin de laisser passer une silhouette affreusement large avant d'entendre un millier d'insultes, mais d'un autre les regards plus qu'appuyés – et pleins de reproche – de ses amis et camarades envers lui et Jean le dissuadait de se réjouir.

« - Pour maintenant, je pense qu'il ne va pas venir. » Lança finalement Marco, nullement gêné de casser le blanc qui avait prit place depuis de bien longues minutes.

Certains acquiescèrent simplement, d'autre râlèrent un peu et deux derniers ne prirent le risque de répondre.

« - En même temps, si j'étais coach et que je me retrouvais avec des joueurs tels que Jean et Eren, à sa place je serais partit aussi ! » Commença l'un d'entre eux.

« - Peut-être est-il juste mort. » Osa un autre.

« - Je ne pense pas. » Coupa Bertolt sans prêter attention à la dernière remarque. « Enfin, on ne sait pas vraiment. Mais s'il a décidé de partir c'est qu'il a certainement trouvé mieux. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? Tout n'est pas de la faute des deux imbéciles là-bas, nous ne sommes pas capables de gagner une seule confrontation, même si ce coach est plus que mauvais, il doit vouloir chercher une équipe plus compétente. »

Jean grimaça avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé un pied sur le terrain.

« - Comment on va faire sans entraîneur ? »

« - Le lycée va nous en trouver un autre, je pense ? » S'hasarda Marco.

Personne n'eût le temps de répondre qu'un battement signifiant l'ouverture de la lourde porte du gymnase se fit entendre, toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur une Mikasa gênée de recevoir autant d'attention tout à coup.

« - Voilà ta sœur Eren. » Lança un joueur après avoir émit un sifflement appréciateur.

Le brun lui rendit un regard noir avant de le diriger vers Mikasa.

« - T'étais passée où ? » S'exclama-t-il sans prendre la peine de la saluer.

« - Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu as vu l'heure ? Ton père m'a demandé de venir te chercher, c'est pour te dire ! »

Le brun sursauta avant de jeter son regard sur l'énorme horloge murale pour remarquer que l'heure du dîné était déjà passée, geste qui fut adopté par le reste du groupe que découvrirent aussi l'heure avec stupéfaction. Tous se jetèrent dans les vestiaires afin de récupérer leur téléphone mobile, Eren fit de même avec moins de conviction.

Mikasa soupira lourdement en regardant le jeune s'éloigner avec un pas traînant, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc attendant patiemment qu'il revienne, ce qu'il ne tarda pas faire malgré qu'il le fit avec peu de foi.

« - Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. » Dit-il en s'installant près d'elle.

« - Je ne suis pas rentrée. Ni hier, ni ce matin. Je ne suis pas allée en cours non plus. » Répondit-elle en tentant d'ignorer les frissons qui la parcoururent lorsque le bras d'Eren frôla le sien. « Je lui avais laissé un mot - à ton père. Il n'a pas dû s'inquiéter, il ne s'inquiète jamais. »

Il opina du chef laissant ses yeux suivre d'eux-même ses camarades sortants du gymnase.

« - Je suis revenue en fin d'après-midi, il ne m'a que peu adressée la parole, il est resté affalé dans le canapé. »

« - Il a tout de même daigné te demander de venir me chercher. »

« - Oh, c'est parce que je lui ai dit qu'on ne mangerait pas tant que tu ne serais pas là. »

Elle sourit en entendant le rire léger de son « frère ». Tout à coup, il sauta du banc et tendit une main à Mikasa.

« - Le pauvre, il doit avoir terriblement faim. »

Nouveau rire, nouveau sourire, nouveau frisson.

« - Je pense surtout qu'il s'est endormi sur le canapé. » Souffla-t-elle. « Ca te dit de dormir ailleurs ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Eren se retourna, un rire toujours présent de ses yeux de jade qui la firent tressaillir une nouvelle fois.

« - Où veux-tu aller ? »

* * *

Voilà !** L'histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer après ces trois cours chapitres :ouf!:. **J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir endormi avec ces chapitres dont je ne suis pas très fière... (d'autant plus **après la relecture de mes deux premiers chap' que j'ai faite pour me remettre dans le bain il y a quelques jours, j'ai laissé des fautes d'inattention et des répétitions PAR-TOUT, je suis vraiment désolée, je corrigerais quand je le pourrais...**) On se revoit après le 12 lorsque je serais rentrée de vacances ! Vous allez me manquer...

N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur !


End file.
